Chapter 8
Chapter 8 is the eighth episode in the Final Space series. It premiered in 2018. Plot Gary and the crew encounter the Titan Bolo, who tells them how to close the breach in the fabric of space. Gary gets a chance to spend time with his father for the first time as an adult, moments before his father's ship explodes. Mooncake's origins are revealed. Summary Opening Two minutes of oxygen left. Gary asks H.U.E. if he can make things look less bleak by pretending he’s making cookies, and counting down till they’re done. H.U.E. does as asked, but to Gary’s chagrin he chooses butter wheat crunch cookies, which are not cookies according to Gary. Main story Gary rallies the “Legion of murdering an irritatingly power-thirsty pint-sized imp into a plethora of buttholes!” for saving the Earth, but while he seems sure of himself, he secretly fears he won’t be up to the task. H.U.E. can’t help since he doesn’t know how to close the breach. Nightfall steps in, and instructs H.U.E. to fly to Sector 12, region 6, where they will have to lightfold into the sun at the at the heart of the Orion Nebula. The others protest since this will get them killed, but Nightfall assures them it will be fine. She tells them how, in the future, she was visited by a titan named Bolo, who gave her the instructions for building the time machine. 10.000 years ago, Bolo saved the universe from the other titans by sealing them into Final Space, but was himself imprisoned by them out of revenge. Only Bolo may have the solution to their problem, and the only way to reach him is through the sun. Gary agrees, but it will be risky; they have to fly straight through the sun’s aperture. H.U.E. tries it, but the heat melts the navigation system so Gary has to steer the Galaxy One manually. Against Quinn’s expectations, he nails it and the Galaxy One enters Inner Space, where they come face to face with Bolo. He pulls the ship and those on it into his mind, where they are greeted by a creature named the Gatekeeper. He takes them further into Bolo’s mind, to Chamber 795; Bolo’s mind palace. From here, only Gary is allowed to proceed, since he was chosen (before he was even born, as it turns out). Gary thus continues, and soon finds himself in a room filled with dozens of alternate versions of himself. Bolo speaks to Gary, and reminds him that he is no hero; his father was. He sends Gary into an interactive memory of John Goodspeed’s final moments, on board his ship. Time is standing still except for John and Gary. In chamter 795, the others get to see Gary’s reunion with John, while Bolo call Mooncake away. Gary convinces John he is his son from the future, and that he needs his help to close a breach in space. John realizes that Gary is talking about a situation similar to the one he is facing right now. Gary notices John’s co-pilot Jack, and realizes it is the Lord Commander prior to receiving his powers. He and John spend some good time beating Jack up for everything he is going to do in the future. Gary also tells John that he won’t survive the mission, but that will not stop John from doing what must be done. He tells Gary that the breach can be closed by detonating an anti-matter bomb at the event horizon. But now that time is frozen, he will have to personally bring it to the breach and detonate it manually. In the present, Mooncake is informed by Bolo that he himself is made of Final Space. In the past, John shows Gary how the bomb works. They also briefly discuss Gary’s love life, and John admits he’s experienced time travel himself. Gary wants to try and save his dad, but John has made peace with his fate, and prevents Gary from coming with him to close the breach. Just before he leaves, he tells Gary there is a second anti-matter bomb in New York, and makes Gary promise that he will save the Earth in his time. Gary can only watch as his father sacrifices himself to close the breach. Time begins to move again. A last energy wave from Final Space hits the ship and transforms Jack into the Lord Commander. As the breach closes, Mooncake is created. Gary is send back to the present, and learns the others saw the whole thing. He bonds with Little Cato over their mutual grief for their lost fathers. Quinn repeats Johns final words that, as long as Gary does his best, that will be good enough. Nightfall leaves, stating she is not needed anymore. The others return to the Galaxy One and set a course for Earth. Cast Starring * Olan Rogers as Gary * Fred Armisen as KVN * Tom Kenny as H.U.E. * Tika Sumpter as Quinn & Nightfall * David Tennant as Jack/Lord Commander * Steven Yeun as Little Cato Guest roles *Keith David as Bolo *Ron Perlman as John Goodspeed *Andy Richter as Gatekeeper Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1